fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akahane Ruby / HaSky
Akahane Ruby is a main Cure of the crossover season Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! She is a young, energetic girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School, before it was destroyed. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She spends the most time with her two best friends, Topaz and Amber, who she knows since her childhood. Her parents own a little restaurant, where she and her sister have to work. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She represents the red color. She has also a form change that is called . Her catchphrase is . General Information Appearance Ruby has dark red hair, that just comes to her shoulders. Her eyes are also dark red. She wears a dark red T-shirt with puffy sleeves and grey pants with the right side carded higher than the left side. She wears short pale yellow socks and red sneakers. Her summer outfit consists of a strapless pale red top with a dark red tank top underneath. She wears a short, light blue skirt with a darker, frilly layer. She wears red sandals. As Cure Crimson her hair grows much longer and becomes a lighter red. Her eyes also turn to lighter red. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a tiny pointed collar. She wears a red dress with a dark red belt under her chest and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. She wears dark red arm warmers. Her boots are knee-length, with red folds at the top. She carries her commune at the right side of her belt. Personality Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who is very sporty but bad at studying. She likes to spend time with her best friends and she is never bored. She has got everytime something to do. Ruby don't like to do homework or help at home but she works at the family's restaurant. Ruby also is very cheerful and the last thing, she would do; is giving up. Relationships Family *'Akahane Robin' - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. *'Akahane Ayane' - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. *'Akahane Daisuke' - Ruby's father. Friends *'Scarlet' - Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner, who originally comes from the Skyriver. Etymology - means red, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means wing or feather, which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July. Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose. Pretty Cure Cure Crimson is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Like Ruby, Cure Crimson gives never up and tries to fix everything. She has a tendency to give out a speech about justice and purposefulness in the middle of the battle. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystals. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Crimson got the ability to use the attack Burning Red Star. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. Maiden Bolero is the only form change, Cure Crimson can use. Most of Maiden Bolero's powers involve fire, as well as having its own attack, Deep Red Inferno. Pure Jewel Crimson is a super form of Cure Crimson that she obtained in the Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie for the first time. In this crossover season, she and the others get PreCards to change in this form. Attacks - Maiden Bolero= *'Deep Red Inferno' - Cure Crimson's attack in her Maiden Bolero form. - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Crimson creates a little fire, froms it to a ball and throws it to the enemy. * - Cure Crimson concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - Cure Crimson marks a small field and this field will be surrounded by fire. * * * * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to deep red. Then, Ruby appears in front of a red flame. Her body is covered by a golden light. Then she gets into the flame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Trivia References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Crossover Characters Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters